


Lost

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 22 - Lost





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 22 - Lost

There's nothing to be said about the horror. Seeing everything crashing down around them and fighting it- being so ready to fight it- only to blink and find that she had moved. Heir of Space. She often found herself here and there, out of harm's way. For once she hadn't- Amber hadn't wanted to go this far! This is so far past home plate! It wasn't even the outfield!  
This was more like... The abandoned building past the parking lot and across the freeway.  
Amber willed herself back. Back to Edgar, Kodie, and Kalee.  
Kalee.  
At first Amber dropped to her knees and screamed. Then she paced. Beat everything in sight with her bat. Unsportsman-like conduct. The after-game riot that belonged to football and soccer. But after a loss this bad... They were all gone. Her friends were almost definitely dead- Kalee was dead and she was here? She got hungry, searching the bizarre hollow at the ends of the world for something to chew on. She didn't zip off again. Figures god powers wouldn't cover for mortal concerns like starving. Could she starve?  
Eventually she found the exit. Came out to a cliff that overlooked raw open space. Out of bounds.  
Kalee was a scientist. With her Sylph powers, her Time powers... Could she find her? Save her? Would she after all their... stuff? What even were they anymore? They'd gotten together, broken up, hooked up, argued. Amber had always been the one running. Now there wasn't any more time.  
Not time at all.  
Amber sat after a while, hunger turning into background noise. She stared up at the stars. At space. A big black sky, speckled with little white stars. Like holes punched in a god's skin, showing off little flashes of someone they held in their heart.  
But they were still.  
That god was out of time, a moment stuck and stretched forever.  
Amber forgot breathing.  
Time was dead, and what was space without time but a painting of what could be?  
Kalee.  
Insanity is what space was without time maybe? Obsession with a single, utterly pointless-without-time thing.  
Amber stared.


End file.
